he's not here
by animelove454
Summary: Well bella and Edward are at her house and Edward is frustrated NOT Good at these things R
1. Chapter 1

**Zoë: I am going to write a story**

**Friends: ****grunt**

**Zoëfrown its going to be about vampires**

**Friends: ****jump up and down with excitement**** yeah **

**Zoë: smile I**_** knew that would change you mind**_

**I don't own any of these character despite all of my birthday wishes I used up on it…LOL**

**Read and Review **

'Edward,' I whispered

'Yes my love,' Edward whispered his eyes scanned the room

'Can you kiss me?' I asked twisting my body so I faced him.

'Okay, you are certainly greedy tonight,' he said as his lips lightly brushed mine. I was being good controlling myself leaving my hands around his neck but to my surprise his hand wrapped around my waist and bring me closer. My heart rate increased it's was all I could hear, but it didn't matter my hands soon twisted into his irresistible hair. His hands moved from my hair and to my pyjama shirt his hands undid my shirt at unhuman like speed. _Jesus this is happening_ I thought _this is really going to happen_. So following suite I undid his black t-shirt to revel his beautifully shaped torso. His cold hands traced the lining of my bra but never reaching to take it off. I silently him to but then the pure lust n his kiss faded and I knew I only had seconds to enjoy this kiss before it disintegrated. He broke the kiss started to refasten my shirt.

'Sorry Bella that as uncalled for,' he apologised but when I saw his face I didn't see a bit of regret n his eyes. 'I shouldn't have gotten carried away,'

I wasn't sorry, but I didn't want to make him feel guilty. 'No it's okay I should have stopped you,' I said. He moaned 'Bella,' he sat up and put his head in his hands 'I'm you boyfriend I should be able to…'he was struggling for words 'but I can't, you are too fragile and I'm afraid I will hurt you,' I slipped down the bed and sat down next to him 'really love you, do know I love you?' he said as he took my into his embrace. I now was sitting on his lap and our lips met this time I didn't bother with control I tangled my hands into his hair and slipped my tongue into his mouth I felt his had travel my thigh and further north. I gasped in surprised was he really doing this? His lips travelled down my neck as his hand travelled to the band of my pyjama shorts when his hand travelled to the lace of my panties. As his finger entered my I gasped in pleasure. His lips were at my neck softly kissing and sucking on my skin. 'Faster,' I found myself whispering and Edward obliged. I found myself gripping the sheets and wanting to scream out. But I restrained at the thought of my father walking in and seeing Edward doing this to his "little girl". Then Edward's lips were at my ear 'he's gone fishing early, he's not here,' with that I let out a scream, and another. Then with one more scream of Edwards name and I climaxed. And I lay back in my bed and tried to calm my breathing. Edward laid back next to me and smiled he was proud of himself.' Happy now?' I asked. He nodded 'you?' he asked. I smiled. Then thought _if that was just one finger imagine if it was all of him_ my stomach filled with butterflies just thinking about it.

**Thanks for reading my fan fiction**

**My first please review **

**Tell me long or short??**

**ILY Zoë **


	2. Chapter 2

I really don't own any characters they all belong to

**I really don't own any characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**Wipes tear away **

**Every time I would read a fanfiction they would say "thank you for all of the reviews and all that **_**jazz" **_**(OMG I can't believe I said **_**"and all that jazz"**_**)**__**and I never understood it but now well….**

'**Well I like to thank my agent…me" LOL **

**Nah I'd like to thank the people that reviewed I love reading them and thanks for all of the encouragement I luv you all…. Well on with the story **

He's not here…Chapter 2BPOV

I was lying on Edwards's sofa watching American Pie. Edward's arm was around me and the other was holding my hand. We were watching in a comfortable silence. Then Edwards's hand untwined itself from mine and he made his way to the bathroom.

EPOVIt was killing me. My pants were getting tighter by the second. I got away just in time I nearly sprinted to the bathroom how could I show this much weakness. I really hope Bella didn't notice the rather large bulge in my pants. As soon as I had…. fixed my problem I went back to the movie. But I went back to find my Bella missing.BPOV

This was my chance he had left to go to the bathroom. I sprinted to Edwards's bedroom and reached into my bag and pulled out a pink and black shopping bag. Alice had taken my shopping only a few hours ago. I pulled out the underwear I had purchased; I quickly discarded the old and pulled on the new. I clipped on my suspenders and quickly pulled my blue dress over my new outfit.

EPOV

What if something happened to her? Oh no I thought what terrible things are happening to her?

BPOV

When I saw him he looked like he had seen a ghost. 'Edward?' he turned around and his face softened. And then he was right in front of me. It always startled me when he moved in such an unhuman like way 'Edward?' I asked once again. He pulled me into arms and kissed me. I gasped as his tongue slid into my mouth once more. His hands wound into my hair and then his hands glided up my legs and to the spot where my stockings ended. His cold hands brought Goosebumps to my legs immediately hot skin. He hitched my leg up around his hip and put his lips at my ear 'you bought some new stockings?' this lips softly kidded down my neck and continued downwards.

EPOV

I can't get enough of her. The way she looks, the was she kisses and I really love the way she moans my name. 'Edward' she moaned I picked her up as she wraps her legs around me. I could feel her wet and hot core rubbing against my manhood. I couldn't control myself. I opened my door and laid her down on my bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I worked on her shirt.

_BPOV_

His hands felt like fire against my skin. He slowly undid my shirt and reviled my new underwear. He fingered it 'new underwear as well I have a feeling you had ulterior motives for staying the night tonight' he smiled. His hands had now moved to my naval as I undid his belt. I heard a small ringing sound. Damn my phone. Edward stopped and leaned over and answered 'Hello, Bella is busy, she is being fucked by her boyfriend,' Edward wasn't paying much attention until I heard 'Oh…sorry Chief Swan I'll out her on…' I was dead MEAT!!

_Oh cliff hanger, Thx for reading y fanfiction don't know when I will update lots of exams coming up…science…music…English…math…just to name a few so I hopefully will be posting soon. R&R_

_ILY Zoë. _


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

_**BPOV**_

'He is never going anywhere near you again!' Charlie shouted. Damn. I was going to kill Edward. He was the one that got me in this trouble in the first place. But Charlie was such a hypocrite. I know as a fact that he and Renee started to "get interment" when they were 16. HELLO I'm turning 19 this year. I think I am old enough.

'Dad,' I said calmly 'you can't keep me from seeing Edward,' his brow creased

'Bella Marie Swan, you are forbidden to see that boyever again,' I smiled I knew Charlie wouldn't call Edward a boy if he had seen what he was doing to me.

'I will repeat, you can't see me from seeing Edward. Dad I'm not you "little girl" anymore. I am in love and you can't say to me 'Bells your too young' because I know, mum told me that you were having sex with her when you were 16!' I shouted back my anger had multiplied how he could do this to me! Dad was shocked. He blushed and shouted back 'Bella! You know how our marriage turned out! You are making a huge mistake,'

'Dad let me make my own mistakes!' I half screeched tears now streaming down my cheeks 'it's my life. Let me live it!'

'You are not seeing Edward as long s you are living under this roof,' Charlie's voice had gone quiet and calm. This was a red flag, Charlie's voice only goes like that if he is really, really, really angry.

'Fine,' I ran up the stairs grabbed and packed my overnight bag and marched back down the stairs and outside. Charlie didn't say a word to me so I just stared to walk…

_**EBOV**_

I was sitting on my piano and working on Bella's next birthday song when lice sat up from jasper's embrace and gasped. I looked into her mind and could see…

_Bella shouting at Charlie 'Fine!' she ran up the stairs and grabbed and packed _

_Her overnight bag and walked out…_

Alice broke out of it. I assumed that was my queue to go and pick her up. I stood up, nodded at Alice and grabbed my Volvo keys to go and pick up my angle.


	4. Chapter 4

Well you know the drill I don't own these characters (insert something funny/witty here)Well you know the drill I don't own these characters (insert something funny/witty here)

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed**

**I've finished school so I might update more often **

_**Might**_** being the main word **

Enjoy.

Chapter 4 – He's not here

EPOV

Bella was a mess, how could I do that to her? Make her choose between her father and me? I shutter at the thought. Bella stirs n my bed. I wanted, so badly to make her pain stop first that dog, Jacob and then her father. I don't think she could handle it. But Bella is strong and she has me to help. I lie down beside her and let her cuddle into my chest.

BPOV

"_Were so proud of you," said my Mum and Dad 'you've been so strong it's just we fell out of love,'_

'_But Dad, how do you fall out of love?' I asked Dad when mum went to get my things I bought over summer._

'_I don't know, but when you fall in love I will promise you I will be happy for you, I will not disown your fiancé,' he promised. Mum's family never liked Charlie. They never thought Charlie was good enough for their creative Renee. That ended up killing their relationship. I was not going to let that happen to Edward and me. I was determined!_

I woke up n Edward's room; Edward was lying next to me with his eyes closed.

'Good morning,' I said as I kissed his lips.

'Morning,' he replied 'what would you like to do today?' is snuggled into his chest, how did I end up so lucky, how did I end up with I god-like man that loves me? It was mind-blowing.

'Um… I don't know how about we wing it?'

A/N thanks for reading hopefully will update soon if you have any suggestions send them to me. Ily you all animelover454


	5. AN

**A/N I know you all hate me for not updating sooner but I have really bad writers block HELP you guys are the ones who can help seems though you are all brillante writers yourselves I need help please send any ideas my way…**

**Much appreciated **

**ily animelover454**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Oh my gosh I'm sorry I totally got caught up in breaking dawn…brilliant, I loved it…anyway if you don't have it go and buy

**A/N Oh my gosh I'm sorry I totally got caught up in breaking dawn…brilliant, I loved it…anyway if you don't have it go and buy it, of borrow it form you newest best friend who just finished it.lol**

**enjoy**

Epov

We laid there, together just taking each other in. I was gong to make this right, I was going to fix this…I just didn't know how…except for the obvious talking to Charlie myself. But there was a big problem…bell, she wasn't going to let me anywhere near him…just then Alice ran though the door.

'Spa day!' she shouted. Bella sighed and got up and out of bed, knowing that she would never win, if she even bothered to argue.

'10 minuets,' Alice said pushing Bella towards the door of my bathroom. I lay back down assuming that she was going to get ready. But instead she sat down on my bed and said 'Go, all you needed was an excuse, I gave you one' she paused and smiled 'how did you survive without me?' I sighed Alice you can't live with her you can't live without her.

Bella, Alice and Rose left soon after that. And I made my way to my car and was soon stopped by a hand on my shoulder 'Alice told me, do you want me to come with you?' asked Jasper

I smiled at him 'would you?'

He nodded 'brothers…remember?' he extended his rolled up fist and I tapped mine to his fist and we made our way to Charlies house…

**(A/N I was going to stop there so think yourself lucky) **

BPOV

Alice wouldn't let the whole "spa" thing go…ever. Ever since I've been dating Edward she has tried to pull me into going to the spa, and today I didn't have enough energy to argue with her. I tried to concentrate on the conversation that Alice and Rose were having but failed but all I could thing about was my very vivid dream..

EPOV

Jaz turned off the car and looked at me and mouthed "Showtime" I tried to smile. I opened the car door and stepped onto the porch step, I took in an unnecessary breath and knocked on the door….Charlie opened the door, and he looked like he was going to kill me.

'Hello chief swan,'

'Hello, Edward Cullen,' he spat out

A/N well another chapter done…. tell me if you like it…and yes for you information I know you are all about to kill me for leeving a cliffy, anyway REVIEW.

ily animelover454


End file.
